


Zugzwang

by kiranstein



Series: billet-doux [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranstein/pseuds/kiranstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan knows better than to argue with an inebriated Sehun and it’s very difficult to come up with something coherent in face of something so heart crushingly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zugzwang

“I think we should all have wings.”

Luhan looks over to see Sehun holding his hand up to the light, turning it this way and that, the shadows casted apparently a great attraction. It mimics the way his entire body is splayed out on the floor, legs strewn over blankets, and there’s a bottle of something green between his feet.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just have some sleep?” Luhan answers. He takes another sip of the beer in his hands, still his first, unlike Sehun who’s had more than what Luhan was willing to keep track of.

Sehun shakes his head sleepily. His own bottle, which he had clutched possessively when he wandered over to Luhan, was lying on the coffee table.

“No.”

His brows are furrowed and Luhan stifles another laugh. It’s hard not to, the drooping eyes and messed up fringe makes Sehun look like a young canine of the fluffy variety.

“Okay.”

Luhan knows better than to argue with an inebriated Sehun and it’s very difficult to come up with something coherent in face of something so heart crushingly adorable. He pulls up a blanket from under Sehun and folds it over the nearly snoozing boy. The television is still on and he turns his attention back to it.

He thinks he hears snoring a few minutes later, so his heart nearly stops when Sehun’s hand suddenly lands on his knee.

“Sehun?”

There’s a grunt following the silence, two full minutes before Sehun drags himself up and drops himself down on the bony part of Luhan’s knee. This time, Luhan bursts out loud laughing before taking pity on Sehun and pillowing the boy on his lap while giggling.

“Better?”

Another grunt and Sehun opens his eyes one at a time, blinking in quick session and then staring at Luhan through half opened lids. Sehun’s hand hits Luhan’s chin in what Luhan assumes to be a continuation of his earlier exploration of his hand, only this time with Luhan’s chin as collateral damage.

He lets out a huge sigh and Luhan looks down, his own hand had been absent mindedly combing through Sehun’s hair. But Sehun stays quiet, just staring, his eyes are soft from the alcohol and it’s not intrusive in the slightest, so Luhan lets him be and goes back to the screen in front of them.

“I miss you.”

It’s sad, more than sad, it’s hollow, like a log that’s left to rot and Luhan doesn’t even realize it’s not the television, until Sehun lets out a mournful sigh.  

“I’m here,” Luhan points out. Which is a half truth, his attention’s split between the drama and Sehun but it’s a sixty forty in Sehun’s favour.

“No you’re not.”

Sehun seems adamant in his proclamation and he even jabs his index finger into Luhan’s ribs as an emphasis. It hurts more than Luhan cares to admit because he’s not as strong as he tries to be and that was bone Sehun stabbed into.

“How can I be not here?”

Luhan’s left the television alone completely, reaching over to crack open another beer after placing his empty one next to Sehun’s on the table. He almost ends up just giving up on the reaching and passing out on top of Sehun due to leaning over too far. Sehun, for his part, makes a snuffling sound and hands the beer to Luhan’s outstretched hands, nuzzling back into his blanket when he’s done.

“You don’t talk to me.”

Luhan chokes a little on his mouthful of beer, it’s partly shock and partly because Sehun has, once again, felt the need to punctuate his sentiments with jabs into Luhan’s torso.  

“I’m talking to you right now.”

Sehun hums noncommittally, his attention diverted by the sloshing liquid in Luhan’s bottle. He traces the lines they make, moving with the little waves inside. Luhan can feel the affection bubble up inside him and he tamps down on it, there’s fondness threatening to bloom across his face and keeping it out of his smile is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He settles for hooking his fingers with Sehun’s to draw Sehun’s attention back to him.

Sehun’s expression at being interrupted is not unlike that of a disgruntled cat and Luhan allows himself one little smile. He smoothes it out before repeating his words to Sehun. Sehun’s face gets even more scrunched up.

“Once a blue moon does not count. You haven’t talked to me since my – your birthday.” His amendment is sloppy, tongue slurring words together.

And Luhan’s good cheer is gone. He can’t explain where it went; only now he’s cold and wide awake, faced with something he really didn’t want to consciously notice at least until the moon festival was over. Maybe when the leaves started dying and curling in on themselves as they fell to the ground. Any time that was not a night set aside for crappy shows and cold beer under warm duvets.

 Sehun’s looking at him expectantly and it’s all _too_ intrusive this time around.

“Maybe I’ve just been tired.”

His smile feels cracked and his muscles are screaming fake, bolded and underlined in italics. Sehun’s stare is suspicious and uncomfortable in ways that Luhan hasn’t felt in a while. He takes another swig of his drink, feeding Sehun some left over popcorn. It works well enough as a tactic and he’s thankful that Sehun’s nearly ADD in his intoxication.

Luhan wants to pat himself on the back for a job well done but it doesn’t really sit well. His stomach’s rolling and he knows it’s not the alcohol, there’s a warm boy on him and he’s more precious than anything (anyone) Luhan’s ever had.

Soft snores breaks through the silence and Luhan finds himself falling asleep, still propped up on the couch awkwardly with Sehun drooling on his favourite sweats – Manchester in bright neon covered with drool, how attractive is all Luhan thinks and it’s still so horrifically _fond_ , he can’t bring himself to stop– 

**Author's Note:**

> kiralies@tumblr


End file.
